


hanggang dito na lamang

by unhoelyaeri



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, altho be warned, ay unfinished, basta kung ano pa man lmao, magbasa ng summary yee yee, na lahat, ng yan, of course
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-27 17:44:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unhoelyaeri/pseuds/unhoelyaeri
Summary: a collection of unfinished stories.





	1. take her to the moon (chanbaek version)

**Author's Note:**

> hello, so ilang buwan na din. tapos unfinished pa na mga sinulat ko pinost ko hahaha, sorry. uhm why did i decide to post? kasi i still want to share it to you guys lalo na't most of my readers, sila din yung nagbigay ng mga prompts na 'yan. i don't know what else to say other than enjoy, i guess. 
> 
> remember that things in life are sometimes like these unfinished stories, you won't necessarily get the closure you wanted to have but it'll give you a lesson anyways.
> 
> or so i hope. naks makata. bye thank you ng marami, makinig sa munimuni.

malaking bahagi na ng buhay ni chanyeol ang mga litrato. isang tingin lang napakaraming ala-ala na ang pilit na guguluhin ang payapang buhay mo, magbabalik muli upang iparamdam ang sakit, tuwa, o galit na matagal mo ding sinubukang limutin. 

malaking bahagi na ng buhay ni chanyeol ang litrato. kaya naman napagdesisyunan niyang kunin ang film sa kolehiyo. nasubok ang hilig niya dito, ang kakayanan niya. may panahong ninais niyang sumuko pero kinaya niya. para pala talaga sa kanya ang mga litrato na ngayon ay gumagalaw na.

malaking bahagi na ng buhay ni chanyeol ang mga litrato lalo na ang isang box nito sa ilalim ng kama niya. naalikabukan, hindi nasisinagan ng araw, pero ligtas sa anumang pwedeng sumira nito.

naprotektahan ang mga litrato. pero dun na nagtatapos iyon. dahil sa totoong buhay hindi mo pwedeng ikahon ang mga ala-ala at pagsasama, hindi mo pwedeng hayaang nakatago ang mga salita at damdamin dahil hindi ito litrato na maalikabukan lang. sa totoong mundo, mawawala ito sayo. 

hawak hawak ni chanyeol ang lumang box na tatlong taon niyang hindi binuksan, hinawakan, o ginalaw. masyado pang masakit noong mga panahong ito. pero siguro dahil sa sobrang laki ng parte nito sa buhay niya, sa litrato na lang rin niya makukuha ang closure na kailangan niya. 

iba’t-ibang litrato ang bumungad sakanya, nahaluan na din ng cds at letters na lahat ay galing sa iisang tao lang. 

kinuha niya ang litrato na nasa pinakataas nito. isang lalaking nakanganga at susubo pa lang sana ng spaghetti ang nasa litrato. madumi ang bibig pero makikita ang saya sa mata nito.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“chanyeol, san mo ba kasi ako dadalhin?” natatawang tanong ni baekhyun sa kanya, na ngayon ay nakablindfold. dalawang lalaking naka-uniporme pa ang naglalakad sa gitna ng highway. ilang beses na silang muntik muntikang masagasaan dahil napakalikot ni baekhyun, hindi mapirme sa direksyon na itinuturo ni chanyeol. 

“alam mo ikaw, sumunod ka na lang.” bulong niya dito sabay adjust ng nalalaglag niyang glasses. maingay si baekhyun habang binabaybay nila ang park katapat ng school, ang daming tanong kesyo bakit daw may pakulo pa na ganito si chanyeol, pag namatay daw sila bubuhayin niya si chanyeol para siya yung papatay dito. you know, usual baekhyun lines.

“seryoso chanyeol, ano ba ‘to?” tanong ni baekhyun, pangsampu na siguro, sakto naman nakarating na sila sa may park. 

“oh ayan na buknoy, tanggalin mo na yung blindfold mo.” 

natawa naman siya dahil nang matanggal na ni baekhyun yung blindfold niya, pinaikot niya iyon at nilatigo sa braso ni chanyeol. pikon.

“aray ko ha.” sabi niya habang hinihimas yung parteng tinamaan, ang lakas manakit.

“buknoy pa sige, kala mo ah di kita bibigyan ng spaghetti ni mama. nagluto pa man din.” inirapan siya nito at saka tumalikod. 

bumungad sa kanya ang magarbong set up ni chanyeol. may dining table sa ilalim ng puno na madalas puntahan ng dalawa pag feel nila mag-cutting o uwian na. may dalawang upuan din at masarap na pagkain sa taas ng mesa. saktong sakto ang dapithapon at mga kandila sa paligid na nagbibigay ng romantikong damdamin sa lahat ng ito.

nanatiling nakatayo si baekhyun at nakanganga sa harap ng lamesa. natawa naman si chanyeol dito at saka tumabi sa best friend niya. 

“ganda ba?” inakbayan niya si baekhyun na tumango lang. 

“nice, para kay dara yan.” nanigas naman si baekhyun sa tabi niya, nahihirapan siyang mag-pigil ng tawa dahil ayaw na ayaw ni baekhyun sa ex niya na ‘yon. hindi niya na rin nasabi kung bakit.

“ah talaga? so kayo na ulit?” pasimpleng tinanggal ni baekhyun ang kamay niya sa balikat nito at saka lumakad paupo doon sa may trunk ng puno. 

_ ‘napakamatampuhin, ang cute cute ni buknoy.’ _

“di mo narinig?” tanong niya dito at umupo sa tabi ng nagtatampong baekhyun. umusog ito palayo, sign na naiinis talaga siya kay chanyeol. 

“hindi.” maiksing sagot nito.

“ah, sad.” sagot na lang niya. konti pa tapos susuyuin niya na si baekhyun, baka umiyak na eh.

“alam mo, di ko alam ‘bat mo ko dinala dito eh. may pa blindfold ka pa, ano yun prinactice mo lang pa’no mo siya ilalakad papunta dito? nakakainis chanyeol, sayang ka sa oras.” sunod sunod ang litanya ni baekhyun na ngayon ay nakatayo na. makikita mong namumuo na rin ang luha sa mata nito kaya game over na, tama na asaran.

tumayo siya at lumapit kay baekhyun na namumula na sa galit. saka niya ito niyakap ng mahigpit. 

“ikaw naman, di ka mabiro. syempre para sa’yo ‘to. sa tanang buhay ko wala naman akong ibang pinag-effortan kung hindi ikaw. arte arte ni buknoy.” natatawang bulong niya sa ngayon ay humahagulgol na si baekhyun. hinalikan niya ang taas ng ulo nito at hinigpitan pa ang yakap sa best friend niya,

na mundo narin niya. 

“so hindi talaga kayo ni dara?” tanong ni baekhyun nang makatahan na siya. nakaupo sila ngayon sa may table na sinet up ni chanyeol mano mano. hindi madali, pero worth it nang mapangiti (at mapaiyak) niya si baekhyun. 

“hindi po.” sagot niya habang sumusubo ng spaghetti na luto ng mama ni baekhyun. para talaga sa okasyon na ito kaya siya nagpatulong magluto sa nanay ni baek.

“gago ka.” ang tanging sagot ni baekhyun na ngayon ay busy na rin kumain. sobrang kalat niya ang daming red sauce sa paligid ng bibig niya. kinuha ni chanyeol ang camerang dala niya palagi at mabilisang kinuhaan ng picture si baekhyun mid-subo niya ng spaghetti. nang marealize ng isa kung ano nangyari dahil sa flash agad niyang sinamaan ng tingin si chanyeol at binaba ang spaghetting kakain niya na sana.

“choknat, bibigyan kita ng sampung segundo bago kita putulan ng future at pag-asang magkaanak. tangina ka, isa!” sigaw bigla ni baekhyun. naalarma naman siya na natawa dahil sobrang pikon ni baekhyun napakasarap asarin.

“weh, buknoy.” sagot niya sabay wave ng napakacute na picture ni baekhyun sa camera niya.

“dalawa.” nakatingin pa din ito ng masama sa kanya. oh no. tumayo si chanyeol at saka kumaripas ng takbo dahil kahit maliit ang biyas ni baekhyun, mabilis siyang tumakbo. at kahit mahaba ang kay chanyeol, mabilis naman siyang mapatid.

at dahil dun nakalimutan niya ng sabihan si baekhyun tungkol sa pag-alis niya.

* * *

  
  


natawa si chanyeol nang maalala niya ang nangyari sa litrato. baekhyun byun. pinakamabait, malambing, makulit, maingay na lalaking nakilala niya. siya ang iisang mukhang laman ng box na ito. 

ang main subject sa buhay ni chanyeol park. loob at labas ng litrato. 


	2. congrats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> puta, bakit ba masakit? bakit kailangan masakit? hindi ba pwedeng ah tanggap ko, na feel ko namang straight ka

“gago, congrats.”

ngayon lang ni baekhyun na realize kung gaano kahirap tumawa, dahil para sa isang taong katulad niya, taong laging may ngiti sa labi, kahit kailan ay hindi naging mahirap ang pagtawa o pagpapatawa.

maliban na lang siguro ngayon. 

ramdam niya yung pamumuo ng luha niya sa mata kaya naman agad din siya umiwas ng tingin kay chanyeol. 

kay chanyeol at sa girlfriend niya. 

“thank you, baek.”  _ masayang _ sagot ni chanyeol. nakapulupot ang kamay nito sa bewang ng kasama niyang babae at putangina wag niyong bibigyan si baekhyun ng gunting baka dumanak ang dugo. 

hindi niya alam kung saan niya nakukuha ang lakas ng loob na magalit. hindi naman siya naging jowa. hindi rin naman nagpakita ng kahit anong senyales si chanyeol na may pag-asang maging sila. hindi naman naging masama si chanyeol sa kanya.

tanga lang talaga siya as a person. 

isama na din natin yung bobo kasi sa dami ng tao sa mundo, bakit sa straight na lalaki pa siya na-fall? anong klase mmff film ‘to? at putangina nga pala ng direktor, bakit hindi niya binigyan ng happy ending si baekhyun?

nakapalibot sila sa isang lamesa, may tarantadong banda sa gilid na tumutugtog ng cover ng sa hindi pag-alala. gago lang ‘no? katabi niya ata si kamalasan tapos inaabangan lang siya umiyak kasi tangina,

sobrang lapit na talaga tumulo ng luha niya. 

yung tipong konting tulak at kantyaw pa ng “iiyak na yan” talaga matutuluyan na siya. wala naman siya sa isang music video pero bakit naman ganito na lang manakit si tadhana. talaga bang pang second lead lang siya? ito na yun?

“kuha lang akong beer, jongdae pasama  _ please _ .” tinignan niya si jongdae ng may meaning, ibig sabihin  _ ‘bakla ka, samahan mo ‘kong umiyak please lang’ _ . tumango naman si jongdae at umalis sa tabi ni minseok, boyfriend niya. daig pa siya ni gaga oh diba. 

nang makalayo-layo sila, hindi na nagpigil si baekhyun ng luha. tanga na kung tanga pero hinayaan niyang bumagsak ang luha galing sa mata niya. inalalayan siya ni jongdae hanggang sa makarating sila sa cr. 

at doon na humagulgol si baekhyun. 

puta, bakit ba masakit? bakit  _ kailangan _ masakit? hindi ba pwedeng  _ ah tanggap ko, na feel ko namang straight ka _ . bakit hindi na lang kasi naging gago si chanyeol sa kanya nung nag come out siya. bakit napaka accomodating niyang tao, yung tipong pag naging chaotic drunk na si baekhyun at iiyak bigla hindi siya aalis sa tabi nito. 

kelan pa niya naging mundo si chanyeol? kelan pa lumipat yung happy crush papuntang  _ tangina mahal na ata kita? _


	3. sa limang lagok ng alak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Pag sinabi ko sayong mahal kita, ano isasagot mo?"   
> "Gago, walang ganyanan Soo."  
> "Aray haha. Hindi, sige joke lang, Jongin."

  
Unang lagok ng alak. Isang tibok.

Masakit maging kaibigan. Yung kaibigan lang talaga. Walang gitling sa pagitan ng mga letra na magbibigay pag-asa sa pusong nagdudusa. Nasa gitna si Kyungsoo ng magulong kasiyahan pero ang puso niya’y walang kasing lungkot. Napaliligiran ng makikinang at maririkit na ilaw pero isa lang ang ninanais tignan.  _ Siya. _

Ikalawang lagok ng alak. Mas malakas na pagtibok, tila isang putok.

Nasa gilid siya ng bar at pinagmamasdan lahat. Ang pagtawa nito, ang kurba ng kanyang mga labi sa tuwing ngumingiti, ang pagpikit ng kanyang mata sa labis na kasiyahan. May mga tao talagang maganda tignan sa malayo. Kinaiinggitan, hinahangaan, at iniidolo. Ang kaso lang, sa malayo lang pala dapat. Dahil kapag nilapitan mo na mapapahamak ka, mapapatanong ka, 

Mapapamahal ka. 

Iyan ang pagkakamali niya. 

Nasa ikatlong lagok na sana siya nga lang lumapit na ito. May ngiti pa rin sa mga labi.  _ Pahingi nga ng kasiyahan sa buhay. Kinuha mo lahat ng akin.  _

“Oh, kalma ka lang. Maaga pa, mamaya malasing ka kaagad.” Sabi nito.

Ikatlong lagok ng alak. Isang mapait na halakhak.

“May kwento ako sayo. Samahan mo ko dun tayo sa may pool.” Nilingon niya ang tila nagtatakang nakababata at hinila papunta sa may pool. Bitbit ang mga alak sa kanilang kamay umupo sila at dinawdaw ang kanilang mga paa sa tubig.

Ika-apat na lagok ng alak. Luhang malapit ng pumatak.

Nakatanaw siya sa malayo habang ang katabi naman ay maiging nakatitig sa kanya. Alam nitong may mali pero hindi niya mabasa ang kaibigan. Parang may isang mataas na mataas na pader na nakaharang sa pagitan ng dalawang magkaibigan. Kung dati ay mababasa ang isa’t isa na parang isang bukas na libro ngayon ay kinakailangan niya na ng diksyunaryo dahil iba na. Nagbago ang mga salita. Hindi niya na maunawaan.

“Habang nagkekwento ako, pwede bang hindi ka magsalita? Sumagot? Magtanong? Tahimik lang.” Tinginan ni Kyungsoo si Jongin. May lungkot na nakabalot sa mga mata nito. Sa mga salitang binitawan niya. Natatakot si Jongin. 

“Kyungsoo, ano ba-” Punong puno ng pagtataka at takot ang mga mata ni Jongin. Seryosong tao si Kyungsoo, alam niya iyon ngunit may iba sa mga gawi niya ngayon. Hindi na naman niya maintindihan ang nakakatanda. Kailan nga ba ulit nag-umpisa ‘to?

“Please?” Sinubukan ni Kyungsoo ngumiti ngunit mabigat na ang puso niya. Kaya pa ba? 

Oo para kay Jongin.

Ikalimang lagok ng alak. Pusong nadudurog.

Tumango na lang si Jongin. Sinusubukan niyang hulihin ang tingin ni Kyungsoo pero nakatanaw lang ito sa kalawakan. 


	4. sa larong patangahan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Alam mo kung um-oo ka that day, niligawan siguro kita.”  
> “Ano ba Jongin.”  
> “Seryoso nga.”  
> “Eh hindi.”  
> “Oo nga, hindi.”
> 
> Sayang.

Gusto niya na talagang magpalamon sa lupa.

Di niya alam kung sinong santo ang dadasalan para lang hindi makita ni Jongin yung na wrong send na message niya.  _ Anak ng- _

“Lord makisama ka today, reputasyon ko as a dalagang Pilipina ang nakasalalay dito. Paano na ang henerasyon na sunod sa akin kung hindi mo ako hahayaang mabuhay ng payapa ngayon?” Nakatingin siya sa langit na wala masyadong ulap kaya pala sobrang init, nagmemelt yung light bb cream na nilagay ni Baekhyun sa kanya. 

_ Lintek na buhay ‘to. _

Nagmadali siyang maglakad habang ninja na iniiwasan ang dami ng tao sa daan. Bakit naman sa lahat ng araw ngayon naisipan ng lahat na magandang mag fashion show sa kalsada ng Cavite. Traffic na nga kaya iniwasan niyang magjeep pero ito din ang sasalubong sakanya. Nakakadagdag ng init sa ulo.

“Sinasabi ko sayo Jongin Kim ‘wag na ‘wag mong hahawakan ang phone mo ngayon.” Bulong niya sa sarili habang pilit na hindi madikit sa  _ pawisan  _ na katawan ng mga high school students sa harap niya. 

Sino ba kasi ang tangang nakapagsend ng nudes. Oo! Kyungsoo Do, honor student, may reputasyon na papantay sa pagkalinis ni Mama Mary, Leader sa Youth for Christ. Oo siya, may nudes siya at tangina nasend ni Baekhyun kay Jongin. 

Bakit na kay Baekhyun? Kasi naisip lang naman ng tangang sarili niya na i-send sa kaibigan for reference sa namumulang part ng pwet niya.  _ Kinabahan kasi siya okay, rough si last guy. _ And Baekhyun being the hoe he was ever since ipanganak siya ni Tita akala ni Kyungsoo masasagot niya.

Pero si gaga hindi na nga nasagot nasend pa sa bestfriend ni Kyungsoo na god help him sobrang  _ pure. _

Sa awa ng Diyos maya-maya pa nakarating din siya sa bahay ni Jongin sa Imus. Yung pawis niya tumatagaktak na hindi niya alam kung dahil pa ba sa init o sa kaba. Nagdoorbell siya ng maraming beses kahit na andiyan naman na si Manang Letty sa may labas ng bahay. Gusto niyang masuka sa kaba pero tangina wala siyang oras.

“Hi Manang, si Jongin po?” Nginitian niya ang kasambahay nila Jongin na andiyan na bata pa man silang dalawa. Naalala niya yung sigaw ni Manang na  _ Kyongso  _ at _ Jongen  _ habang hinahabol sila kasi kinuha nanaman nila yung hose at naglaro para kunwari may ulan. Matagal na din pala nung huling beses siyang tumungtong dito. Naputol yung mini flashback sa utak niya nang marinig ang boses ni Manang Letty.

“Ay oo, natutulog pa ata ‘yun ngayon alam mo naman ‘yun.” Tumango na lang siya at binating muli ang matanda bago pumasok sa loob. Nakabukas ang study ni Tito sa baba pero wala ito so baka wala ang magulang niya.

_ Sana tama si Manang at tulog pa nga si Jongin. _ Isip-isip niya dahil 9 am pa lang naman hindi talaga magigising yun ng ganito kaaga.

Inakyat niya ang second floor ng bahay nila kung saan alam niyang puno ng kwarto ng apat na magkakapatid. Sila Tita kasi nagpalipat a year ago ng kwarto sa ground floor dahil matanda na nga daw sila, hirap na umakyat. Nang marating niya ang pangdulong pinto na may nakalagay na bear sticker ‘di na siya kumatok kasi at this point ano pa ba ang itatago ni Jongin sakanya? Sus.

Pero siya, tangina ang dami niyang tinatago. Isa na dun ang litrato na nasa inbox ni Jongin ngayon. Tangina ka Baekhyun.

Dahan dahan niyang binuksan ang pinto dahil ayaw niya sanang magising si Jongin kasi instinct nun na tignan yung orasan sa phone niya tapos pag may notifications bubuksan niya muna bago babangon ng kama edi syempre patay si Kyungsoo diba? Sa dami ng sleepovers na meron silang dalawa jusko walang sawa na ganyan ang ginagawa nun sa umaga.

Ang kaso hindi niya na pala kailangan magdahandahan dahil gising na si Jongin. 

_ Putangina, oh my god. _

Topless ang lalaki habang gulat na nakatingin sa cellphone niya, hindi niya pa ata napapansin si Kyungsoo dahil tulala siya pero tangina  _ confirmed  _ kailangan na tumalon ni Kyungsoo sa pinakamalapit na bridge.

After some time naramdaman din ata ni Jongin yung presensya niya sa kwarto dahil inangat niya ang tingin niya. Mga 5 seconds siyang nakatitig bago nag sink in sakanya na si Kyungsoo yung nasa unahan niya kaya naman dali dali niyang tinago yung phone niya (tignan mo ‘tong si bobo).

“K-kyungsoo, hi.” Sobrang awkward ng ngiti niya at kung normal situation ito baka naglakad na papalapit si Kyungsoo sakanya para lang batukan siya. Pero hindi eh, nakita ng bestfriend niya nudes niya. Paano ba dapat umakto dito. Puta.

“Tangina.” Ang tanging nasabi niya. Lalong nanlaki ang mata ni Jongin dahil  _ shit _ nalimutan niyang di pala siya nagmumura. Okay puta bahala na, literal na andiyan na yung pwet niya sa cellphone ni Jongin may dapat pa ba siyang itago?

“Akin na phone mo.” Lumakad siya papunta kay Jongin. Umatras ito para maglaan ng space sa pagitan nilang dalawa pero mabilis ding narating ni Kyungsoo yung kamay ni Jongin at saka hinablot ang cellphone sa kaibigan.

“Soo—” Sinubukan siyang kausapin ni Jongin pero focused siya sa pagbura ng message nito. Pagkatapos niya i-click yung delete, hindi na siya nag-abala pang antayin si Jongin para sabay silang pumasok sa school, agad na siyang lumabas ng kwarto at nagpaalam kay Manang Letty.

“Manang, una na po ako.” Triny niyang ngumiti pero alam niyang more like ngiwi ang bakas sa mukha niya ngayon. Sigurado siyang namumula siya ngayon at aligagang nagmamadali lumabas sa bahay ng mga Kim. 

“Ay hindi mo na aantayin si  _ Jonhgen _ ?” Tanong ni Manang na dali daling umalis mula sa paghuhugas niya ng plato at sinundan si Kyungsoo palabas ng gate.

“Ah hindi na po, may gagawin pa ako eh. Salamat po.” Mas lalong nagmadali si Kyungsoo sa pag sintas ng sapatos niya ng marinig niya ang yabag ng paa ni Jongin pababa ng hagdan. 

“Kyungsoo!” Sigaw nito, sakto naman tapos na si Kyungsoo kaya nagmadali na itong lumabas ng bahay nila. 

Gusto niya na talagang magpalamon sa lupa.

Di niya alam kung sinong santo ang dadasalan para lang hindi makita ni Jongin yung na wrong send na message niya.  _ Anak ng- _

“Lord makisama ka today, reputasyon ko as a dalagang Pilipina ang nakasalalay dito. Paano na ang henerasyon na sunod sa akin kung hindi mo ako hahayaang mabuhay ng payapa ngayon?” Nakatingin siya sa langit na wala masyadong ulap kaya pala sobrang init, nagmemelt yung light bb cream na nilagay ni Baekhyun sa kanya. 

_ Lintek na buhay ‘to. _

Nagmadali siyang maglakad habang ninja na iniiwasan ang dami ng tao sa daan. Bakit naman sa lahat ng araw ngayon naisipan ng lahat na magandang mag fashion show sa kalsada ng Cavite. Traffic na nga kaya iniwasan niyang magjeep pero ito din ang sasalubong sakanya. Nakakadagdag ng init sa ulo.

“Sinasabi ko sayo Jongin Kim ‘wag na ‘wag mong hahawakan ang phone mo ngayon.” Bulong niya sa sarili habang pilit na hindi madikit sa  _ pawisan  _ na katawan ng mga high school students sa harap niya. 

Sino ba kasi ang tangang nakapagsend ng nudes. Oo! Kyungsoo Do, honor student, may reputasyon na papantay sa pagkalinis ni Mama Mary, Leader sa Youth for Christ. Oo siya, may nudes siya at tangina nasend ni Baekhyun kay Jongin. 

Bakit na kay Baekhyun? Kasi naisip lang naman ng tangang sarili niya na i-send sa kaibigan for reference sa namumulang part ng pwet niya.  _ Kinabahan kasi siya okay, rough si last guy. _ And Baekhyun being the hoe he was ever since ipanganak siya ni Tita akala ni Kyungsoo masasagot niya.

Pero si gaga hindi na nga nasagot nasend pa sa bestfriend ni Kyungsoo na god help him sobrang  _ pure. _

Sa awa ng Diyos maya-maya pa nakarating din siya sa bahay ni Jongin sa Imus. Yung pawis niya tumatagaktak na hindi niya alam kung dahil pa ba sa init o sa kaba. Nagdoorbell siya ng maraming beses kahit na andiyan naman na si Manang Letty sa may labas ng bahay. Gusto niyang masuka sa kaba pero tangina wala siyang oras.

“Hi Manang, si Jongin po?” Nginitian niya ang kasambahay nila Jongin na andiyan na bata pa man silang dalawa. Naalala niya yung sigaw ni Manang na  _ Kyongso  _ at _ Jongen  _ habang hinahabol sila kasi kinuha nanaman nila yung hose at naglaro para kunwari may ulan. Matagal na din pala nung huling beses siyang tumungtong dito. Naputol yung mini flashback sa utak niya nang marinig ang boses ni Manang Letty.

“Ay oo, natutulog pa ata ‘yun ngayon alam mo naman ‘yun.” Tumango na lang siya at binating muli ang matanda bago pumasok sa loob. Nakabukas ang study ni Tito sa baba pero wala ito so baka wala ang magulang niya.

_ Sana tama si Manang at tulog pa nga si Jongin. _ Isip-isip niya dahil 9 am pa lang naman hindi talaga magigising yun ng ganito kaaga.

Inakyat niya ang second floor ng bahay nila kung saan alam niyang puno ng kwarto ng apat na magkakapatid. Sila Tita kasi nagpalipat a year ago ng kwarto sa ground floor dahil matanda na nga daw sila, hirap na umakyat. Nang marating niya ang pangdulong pinto na may nakalagay na bear sticker ‘di na siya kumatok kasi at this point ano pa ba ang itatago ni Jongin sakanya? Sus.

Pero siya, tangina ang dami niyang tinatago. Isa na dun ang litrato na nasa inbox ni Jongin ngayon. Tangina ka Baekhyun.

Dahan dahan niyang binuksan ang pinto dahil ayaw niya sanang magising si Jongin kasi instinct nun na tignan yung orasan sa phone niya tapos pag may notifications bubuksan niya muna bago babangon ng kama edi syempre patay si Kyungsoo diba? Sa dami ng sleepovers na meron silang dalawa jusko walang sawa na ganyan ang ginagawa nun sa umaga.

Ang kaso hindi niya na pala kailangan magdahandahan dahil gising na si Jongin. 

_ Putangina, oh my god. _

Topless ang lalaki habang gulat na nakatingin sa cellphone niya, hindi niya pa ata napapansin si Kyungsoo dahil tulala siya pero tangina  _ confirmed  _ kailangan na tumalon ni Kyungsoo sa pinakamalapit na bridge.

After some time naramdaman din ata ni Jongin yung presensya niya sa kwarto dahil inangat niya ang tingin niya. Mga 5 seconds siyang nakatitig bago nag sink in sakanya na si Kyungsoo yung nasa unahan niya kaya naman dali dali niyang tinago yung phone niya (tignan mo ‘tong si bobo).

“K-kyungsoo, hi.” Sobrang awkward ng ngiti niya at kung normal situation ito baka naglakad na papalapit si Kyungsoo sakanya para lang batukan siya. Pero hindi eh, nakita ng bestfriend niya nudes niya. Paano ba dapat umakto dito. Puta.

“Tangina.” Ang tanging nasabi niya. Lalong nanlaki ang mata ni Jongin dahil  _ shit _ nalimutan niyang di pala siya nagmumura. Okay puta bahala na, literal na andiyan na yung pwet niya sa cellphone ni Jongin may dapat pa ba siyang itago?

“Akin na phone mo.” Lumakad siya papunta kay Jongin. Umatras ito para maglaan ng space sa pagitan nilang dalawa pero mabilis ding narating ni Kyungsoo yung kamay ni Jongin at saka hinablot ang cellphone sa kaibigan.

“Soo—” Sinubukan siyang kausapin ni Jongin pero focused siya sa pagbura ng message nito. Pagkatapos niya i-click yung delete, hindi na siya nag-abala pang antayin si Jongin para sabay silang pumasok sa school, agad na siyang lumabas ng kwarto at nagpaalam kay Manang Letty.

“Manang, una na po ako.” Triny niyang ngumiti pero alam niyang more like ngiwi ang bakas sa mukha niya ngayon. Sigurado siyang namumula siya ngayon at aligagang nagmamadali lumabas sa bahay ng mga Kim. 

“Ay hindi mo na aantayin si  _ Jonhgen _ ?” Tanong ni Manang na dali daling umalis mula sa paghuhugas niya ng plato at sinundan si Kyungsoo palabas ng gate.

“Ah hindi na po, may gagawin pa ako eh. Salamat po.” Mas lalong nagmadali si Kyungsoo sa pag sintas ng sapatos niya ng marinig niya ang yabag ng paa ni Jongin pababa ng hagdan. 

“Kyungsoo!” Sigaw nito, sakto naman tapos na si Kyungsoo kaya nagmadali na itong lumabas ng bahay nila. 


	5. hanggang kailan?

Baekhyun at Chanyeol.

Kung tatanungin ang mga tao sa paligid nila, siguro ang isasagot nila ay mag boyfriend imbis na magbestfriend. Magulo. Laging hindi sigurado. Kung titingnan mo nga naman kasi kung pano makakapit si Chanyeol sa kanya ngayon, nakapulupot ang kamay sa bewang at nakatago ang mukha sa leeg ni Baekhyun at tumatawa tawa pa, aakalain mo talagang sila.

Pero hindi. 

Ganyan lamang ang asta ni Chanyeol kasi nakipagbreak nanaman sa kanya ang long time boyfriend niyang si Sehun. Wala na atang mas gugulo pa sa relasyon ng dalawang iyon. Mas madalas pa ang pag-aaway at pagsusumbatan kesa sa lambingan at pagmamahalan. Witness na rin doon ang close friends nilang si Jongin at Kyungsoo. Kung anong ginulo ni Sehun at Chanyeol siya namang ikina _ goals _ ng relasyon nilang dalawa. 

Kung kasing swerte lang ng lahat si Kyungsoo at Jongin, siguro tahimik ang mundo ni Baekhyun. Pati na rin ang puso niya.

“Chanyeol. That’s enough. Lasing ka na oh.” Pilit na inaagaw ni Jongin ang bote ng beer sa kamay ni Chanyeol pero iniiwas lang ito ng halatang drunk na lalaki. Tumawa-tawa pa ito at umiling.

“Nope, I’m- I’m wait ano yun. AH! Sober!” Sabay tawa na tila ba’y sinabi niya ang best joke in the world. Binalik niya ang mukha sa pagkakatago nito sa leeg ni Baekhyun. Dapat pala hindi na siya sumama nung nag-text ito na mag club daw sila. He knows what to expect. Alam niyang magiging ganto nanaman si Chanyeol pero mali ba na akalain niyang may bago naman? Na hindi nanaman siya magpapakatanga? Nakakasawa na ang ganitong sitwasyon ni Chanyeol. Call Baekhyun, get drunk, ask Baekhyun to help him get home, mag whine kay Baekhyun about how unfair Sehun is, repeat again the next morning. Tangina, consideration naman oh.

“If you’re gonna be like this the whole night, mauuna na ko Chanyeol.” Tinulak niya palayo si Chanyeol sa kanya at niligpit na ang gamit niya na nakapatong sa table. 

“Sorry, Soo and Jongin. Kayo na bahala sa kanya.” Dali-dali siyang umalis despite the amount of sweating bodies na nagsasayaw sa gitna ng club. Nang makalabas na siya agad siyang nagtawag ng uber pero di niya napansin na sinundan pala siya ni Chanyeol.

“Baekhyun, I’m sorry. Wag mo ko iwan. Pati ba naman ikaw iiwan ako?” Tumatawa siya pero halata na pinipigilan niyang umiyak. Kinusot kusot niya pa ang mata niya para lang mapigilan ang mga luhang alam ni Baekhyun ay gusto ng tumulo kanina pa. 

“Fuck Chanyeol. Come here.” Wala na siyang nagawa pa kundi yakapin ang kaibigan.  _ Putangina naman, kelan ko ba uunahin sarili ko? Ang rupok ko pagdating sayo. _

“I have beer sa dorm, let’s continue this there na lang, you big baby.” Hinagod niya ang likod ng kaibigang ngayon ay humihikbi na.

_ Ako na lang kasi, hindi kita papaiyakin ng ganto. Hindi ito ang deserve mo. _

  
  


\----

Pareho silang nagising ng may hangover. Nauna si Baekhyun dahil sa malakas na pag-ring ng phone niya. “Soo” ang nasa display. Sinagot niya ito kahit parang mabibiyak na ang ulo niya at ang hirap magsalita.

“What?” snappy siya kasi nga ang aga at napadami ata yung ininom nila ni Chanyeol kagabi.

“Just checking if you’re alive. Magkasama kayo, right?” May concern sa boses ng ever doting friend niya. Ang swerte ni Jongin sa kanya.

“Of course, roommates kami we’ll always end up together either way.” Huli na nang marealize ni Baekhyun kung gaano ka-ironic yung sinabi niya. Nakakatawa sana kung hindi masakit. 

“Baekhyun..” 

Ayan na nakaturn-on na yung sympathetic voice ni Kyungsoo. Sesermonan na naman siya tungkol sa katangahan niya. Masyado pang maaga at hungover si Baekhyun para diyan.

“Don’t. Masakit ang ulo ko at ang aga pa. Save it, Soo.” Isang malalim na buntong hininga ang narinig niya mula sa kabilang linya.

“Hanggang kelan, Baek? Kelan ka magsasawa?” Parang maiiyak na ito at ganun na rin si Baekhyun. Tangina, nasurvive niya na nga yung kagabi eh. Bakit ipapaalala pa ang imposible. Ang imposibleng sitwasyon kung saan siya naman ang piliin. Siya na lang at hindi na si Sehun.

“Tangina naman Kyungsoo oh. Bye.” Binabaan niya na ito ng call dahil putangina sinabing ang aga pa eh. Ang aga pa para sa mga luhang wala namang patutunguhan. Hindi pa nga sumisikat yung araw. Natutulog ba ‘yong si Kyungsoo. 

Umupo si Baekhyun at nakita si Chanyeol sa tabi na nakapulupot ang kamay sa bewang niya. Bakas pa ang mga luhang natuyo sa pisngi. Pinagmasdan niya lang ito at saka hinawi ang buhok sa bandang noo pataas. 

“Ang galing mong manakit. Sobra.” Unti-unting tumulo ang luhang kahapon pa pinipigilan ni Baekhyun. Umapaw ang sakit na ilang taong inipon.

“Bakit tuwing nasasaktan ka, kailangan nasasaktan din ako?” Paulit-ulit niya lang ipinararaan ang kamay sa buhok ni Chanyeol. May ngiti sa mga labi niya pero ang luha ay patuloy na umaagos.

“Bakit ako ang takbuhan mo? Bakit pag sinaktan ka niya, ako din yung unang sasaktan mo? Bakit siya pa? Bakit ikaw pa? Bakit di na lang ako?” Napansin niya ang unti-unting paglakas ng boses niya at ang pagkunot ng noo ni Chanyeol dahil dito. Dali-dali siyang umalis sa kama at pumasok sa loob ng banyo. Doon niya inilabas lahat ng sakit, nilakasan ang iyak, at pinahupa ang nararamdaman para sa bestfriend niyang kahit kelan ay hindi naman ito ibabalik. 

Nang makakalma na siya, lumabas na siya nang mugto ang mata at paos ang boses. Nakita niyang gising na si Chanyeol at may araw na, ganun pala siya katagal umiyak. 

Nanaman.

“Gising ka na pala. Good morning.” Mahina niyang bulong sabay asikaso ng tubig at gamot para sa sakit ng ulo. Inabot niya ito kay Chanyeol at humiga na ulit sa kama. Tumalikod siya kay Chanyeol at nagtalukbong.

“Baek, okay ka lang?” Lumapit si Chanyeol at hinawakan ang kanyang balikat, pagtataka ay bakas sa kanyang mukha.  _ Di ko alam, okay nga ba ako?  _

Tumango na lamang si Baekhyun kahit gusto niyang isigaw na  _ hindi, sa pitong beses mong paglapit sakin kada break up niyo ni Sehun never naging okay na paasahin mo kong merong iba sa mga nangyayari, na merong pag-asa na magkagusto ka pabalik. Na sa susunod na pagbalik mo iyon ay hindi na dahil sa mahal mo pa siya. Kahit kailan hindi naging okay yun, at masakit Chanyeol. _

“Ikaw ba, ano na namang nangyari sa inyo? Gusto mo magkwento?” Masokista na kung masokista pero wala eh best friend siya kaya obligado siyang magtanong at siguraduhin na okay lang si Chanyeol, tulungan siyang makipag-ayos sa taong mahal niya. 

Sa pitong beses na nangyari to, aakalain mong alam niya na kung pano protektahan ang puso niya sa mga masasakit na salitang lumabas sa bibig ni Chanyeol.

Pero hindi.

“Mahal ko pa din kahit ganto, Baek. Ilang beses na nag-away at nagkagulo pero mahal ko.”

Naramdaman niya ang paghiga ni Chanyeol sa tabi niya at narinig ang malalim na buntong hininga nito.

Walang bago.


	6. di naging (tayo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Putangina-”  
> “Shhhh, wag kang mag-alala hindi ko bibitawan kamay mo para kung tumigil man sa gitna di ka malalaglag.” 
> 
> At hinawakan niya ng mahigpit ang kamay ni Chanyeol, lumakas ang tibok ng puso niya. 
> 
> Pero hindi na dahil sa kaba.

Naalala ni Chanyeol yung unang beses na natakot siya ng sobra. Nakasakay siya nun sa Space Shuttle sa Enchanted Kingdom. Few weeks before that nabalitaan kasi nila na meron daw nalaglag sa ride na yun, at siyempre dahil thrill-seeking ang bestfriend niyang si Baekhyun agad agad niyang inaya si Chanyeol na pumunta ng EK. 

_ Nangangatog siya habang nasa pila sila, pilit na pinakikiusapan si Baekhyun na wag ng tumuloy, na di worth ng ride na ‘to ang buhay nilang dalawa. May choice siyang di sumama, oo pero kung nakaposas ka ba naman kay Byun Baekhyun mukha bang meron talaga? _

_ Oo, pinosasan siya ni Baekhyun kasi ang pangangatwiran niya ‘Bestfriends stick together, kaya kung mamamatay ako. Mamamatay ka din. Goals!’  _

_ Nang makaakyat sila feeling niya maiihi na siya sa kaba, literal na nanginginig siya kaya tinawanan siya ni Baekhyun.  _

_ “Laki-laki mong tao tapos takot ka sa roller coaster?” Sabay tawa ng malakas. Pinagtitinginan na sila ng mga tao dahil bukod sa agaw pansin ang posas sa kamay nila, ang weird tignan na nakaupo na si Baekhyun sa upuan samantalang si Chanyeol naman ay nakatayo pa.  _

_ ‘Hindi, hindi siya sasakay dito. Mahal niya ang buhay niya.’ _

_ Hihilain niya dapat pababa ng platform si Baekhyun ng hawakan nito ang kamay niya at hinigit siya paupo ng upuan, sabay baba ng safety chenes.  _

_ “Putangina-” _

_ “Shhhh, wag kang mag-alala hindi ko bibitawan kamay mo para kung tumigil man sa gitna di ka malalaglag.”  _

_ At hinawakan niya ng mahigpit ang kamay ni Chanyeol, lumakas ang tibok ng puso niya.  _

_ Pero hindi na dahil sa kaba.  _

_ Maya-maya pa ay umandar na ang ride kaya naman pinisil niya ang kamay ni Baekhyun, tinignan lang siya nito at saka ngumiti.  _

_ Shit. _

_ Ano ‘to? _

_ Hindi niya namalayan na nasa paikot na pala silang parte kaya nagulat siya ng biglang bumaliktad ang roller coaster, mas hinigpitan niya ang paghawak sa kamay ni Baekhyun na ngayon ay mukhang nag-eenjoy talaga.  _

_ Pinisil na lamang niya ang kamay ni Chanyeol pabalik at saka sumigaw ng  _

_ “Duwag ang bestfriend ko! Pero magiging matapang ako para saming dalawa! Chanyeol wag kang iihi ah!” _

_ Nakakatawa sana kung hindi lang bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya sa mga katagang lumabas sa bibig ni Baekhyun.  _

_ Puta, ano bang nangyayari sa kanya? _

_ At sa paglingon niya sa isang napakaganda at liwanag na ngiti sa mukha ni Baekhyun, doon lamang niya narealize na in love siya sa bestfriend niya.  _

_ In love siya kay Baekhyun. _

_ At natatakot siya.  _

  
  
  


Gago yata yung tadhana eh, ginawang metaphor yung roller coaster sa buhay niya. Sabi ni Baekhyun noon na hahawakan niya si Chanyeol para di siya malaglag, 

Hindi nga siya nalaglag, pero yung puso niya naman. Walang humawak. 

Nag ring ang phone niya kaya naman naputol ang pagmumuni-muni niya tungkol sa nakaraan, nakita niya naman na si Baekhyun ang tumatawag kaya sinagot niya ito.

“Hi, Baek bat ka napatawag?”

“I have good news.”

Naririnig niya ang excitement sa boses ng kaibigan niya kaya naman napangiti siya.

“Really? Game kwento.”

“No, this has to be done in person. Kelan uwi mo from States? And kasama mo ba girlfriend mo?”

_ Girlfriend. Kung alam mo lang Baekhyun.  _

“No, nag-break na kami. I’ll be back next week.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. Sakto pala we’ll celebrate your birthday.”

“Sure. Sige na I have work to do pa. Talk to you soon.”

“Yeah okay, ingatan mo sarili mo diyan Chanyeol.”

_ Tangina wag kang ganyan Baekhyun. _

“Okay, ikaw din. Bye.”

Pagkatapos ng call ay ginulo ni Chanyeol ang buhok niya. Konting salita lang, boses lang ni Baekhyun ang laki na ng epekto sa kanya. 

Hindi naman kasi ganito dati. Dapat straight si Chanyeol, gaya ng gusto ng tatay niya. May maayos na trabaho sa States, may girlfriend or fiance, at may magandang buhay. Yun naman ang orginal plan pero dahil lang sa roller coaster nagkanda leche leche lahat.

Hindi niya sinisisi si Baekhyun. Hindi niya kasalanan na kamahal-mahal siya. Pero simula kasi ng mangyari ito laging may takot na nakabalot sa puso niya, liban pa sa pagmamahal na meron para kay Baekhyun.

Takot dahil ayaw niyang masira ang pagkakaibigan nilang dalawa, takot sa ama niya na baka di siya tanggapin pag nalaman na lalaki ang gusto niya, takot sa commitment, takot sa lahat.

Duwag siya, oo alam niya. Pero wala naman kasing guidelines sa pagmamahal. 

Hindi niya alam kung anong gagawin niya.

Pagkatapos niya sa workload niya, agad siyang umalis at iniwan sa secretary niya ang iba pang dapat asikasuhin. 

_ Mukhang mapapaaga uwi niya ng Pinas. _

  
  


\----

  
  


Hindi alam ni Chanyeol bakit nasa Pinas na siya ngayon, sabi niya kay Baekhyun next week pa pero kinabukasan lang on the way siya. 

_ Tangina iba talaga pag nagmamahal ng patago. _

Tinawagan niya si Jongin para sunduin siya sa airport kasi wala naman na siyang naiwang kamag-anak dito lahat nasa States na. Tropa na lang nila ang meron siya sa Pinas.

At siyempre si Baekhyun. Na hindi naman talaga kanya.

Maling desisyon pala ang pagtawag kay Jongin kasi dala niya ang buong barkada. Kahit si Sehun na di mo magigising ng ganito kaaga andiyan para lang salubungin si Chanyeol. 

_ Wala siyang dalang pasalubong, bakit kayo ganyan? _

Napatawa na lamang siya dahil may hawak silang napakalaking banner na may nakalagay “wElcOme bAcK 2 dA PiLipEnIs” at pinagtitinginan sila ng mga tao kasi ang iingay nila, hindi man lang nila napansin na andiyan na si Chanyeol.

Tumikhim siya kaya napalingon ang lahat.Tatlong segundo na walang imik ang lahat bago bigla silang naghiyawan at kinuyog si Chanyeol.  _ On a second thought, balik na lang pala siyang States. _

“Namiss ka namin!”

“Tangina mo, two years ka ding nawala.”

“Bumalik ka pa, wala ka namang dalang pasalubong.”

“CHANYEOL!”

Nagsasapawan at nagpapalakasan sila ng boses at halos wala ng maintindihan si Chanyeol dahil sobrang gulo nila. 

“Tabi, dadaan ang best friend.”

Yung boses na yun. Tangina, namiss niya yun. 

Lumingon siya sa pinanggalingan ng boses at nakita niya si Baek na may dala pang flowers at nakangiti sa kanya. Husa na siyang dinala ng paa niya papalit sa kanya at husa na ring pumalibot ang kamay niya upang yakapin ito. 

“Fuck, namiss kita.” Bulong niya rito.

“Kausap mo lang ako kagabi, pero I miss you too. I’m sorry ulit dun sa break-up niyo ng girlfriend mo”

Tangina, naalala niya na naman na wala nga pa lang alam si Baek. Silang lahat actually, kung sino at ano ang tunay na gusto ni Chanyeol. Ito nga pala ang rason kung bat siya sumunod sa States, bukod sa hiling ito ng tatay niya.

“Okay na ‘ko wag na natin pag-usapan yun.” Humiwalay na siya sa pagkakayakap niya kay Baekhyun at binigyan ito ng ngiti. Hinarap niya ang mga kaibigan nila.

“Tara inuman, libre ko.”

Naghiyawan naman sila.  _ Hays mga uhaw talaga. _

  
  


\----

  
  


Pagkarating nila sa pub agad na umorder at naghiwahiwalay pansamantala ang malaking grupo. Umalis si Kyungsoo, Junmyeon, Yixing at Jongin para asikasuhin ang drinks samantalang si Jongdae at Minseok naman nag smoke sa labas.

Naiwan ang dalawa sa booth nila kaya naman kinuha na ni Chanyeol ang chance na ito para itanong kay Baekhyun kung ano yung sasabihin niya dapat sa phone.

“Baek.” Tawag niya dito dahil busy sa kanyang phone. 

“Bakit?” 

“Ano yung importanteng sasabihin mo? Yung sa phone.” Kumuha siya ng beer sa bucket at binuksan ito.

“Ah! Oo nga. Oh my god wait. Naalala mo pa ba si Sehun?” Kumunot ang noo ni Chanyeol kasi ang alam niya bago siya umalis nag break sila ni Baekhyun.

“Oo? Bakit?”

At buti na lang hindi pa niya nainom ang beer kasi baka nabuga niya ito sa pagmumukha ni Baekhyun.

“Engage na kami!” Tuwang-tuwa ito na akala mo’y binigyan siya ng bagong aso at hindi nakipagbalikan sa ex niya na niloko siya dati.

“Joke time ba ‘to?” Di niya maiwasang sabihin kay Baekhyun. Kumunot naman ang noo nito at nag cross arms.

“Hindi.” 

“Baek, niloko ka niya dati. Nahuli mo siya nun. Umiyak ka sakin nun dahil sobrang masakit sabi mo. Tapos engage na kayo? Tanga lang?”

Wrong move, wrong words. Kasi tumayo si Baekhyun at tinignan siya ng masama. 

“Gago ka pala eh, anong alam mo eh wala ka naman dito nung nag-sorry siya. Wala kang karapatang magsalita ng ganyan, Chanyeol. Marami kang hindi alam at hindi siya ang taong nanakit sakin ng sobra. Tandaan mo yan.”

Kinuha niya ang beer niya mula sa lamesa at lumabas para sumama kela Jongdae. Ginulo na lamang ni Chanyeol ang buhok niya kasi kakabalik niya pa lang nag-away na agad sila. Tangina hindi naman ganto dati ah.

Alam niyang kasalanan niya pero ito ay dahil lang naman sa takot. Tanginang takot nanaman na mawawala na si Baekhyun ng tuluyan sa kanya kahit gago siya at wala naman talagang kanya kasi nga kay Sehun si Baekhyun. 

Hindi kanya. 

Yung takot niya ngayon walang wala sa takot na naramdaman niya nung narealize niyang bakla siya at mahal niya si Baekhyun. Walang wala sa takot na naranasan niya nung nag-uumpisa pa lamang siya sa States. Walang wala sa space shuttle. Dahil ito, baka dito mawala na si Baekhyun ng tuluyan.

Maya-maya pa ay narinig siyang mga yabag ng paa kaya agad niyang inangat ang tingin niya pero sila Jongin lang pala ito.

“Oh pre, bat mag-isa ka na lang? Asan si Baek?” Tanong ni Jongin habang binababa ang cocktail drinks na inroder nila.

“Ewan, nag-away kami.”

“Agad? Grabe Chanyeol.” Sabi ni Junmyeon at saka umupo sa upuan katapat niya, tumabi naman sa kanya ang magboyfriend.

“Alam mo na ba yung balita?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo.

“Oo, kaya nga kami nag-away.”

“Chanyeol…” 

Nararamdaman niya na ang sermon na kasunod nito kaya naman tumayo na siya at sinabing mamaya na lang sila mag-usap.

Lumipat siya mas malapit sa mga tumutugtog at nilunod ang sarili niya sa alon ng musika. Dati, noong mas madali pa ang panahon at hindi pa ganito kakumplikado ang puso at utak niya. Lagi niyang kakantahan si Baekhyun ng Lambing tuwing mag-aaway sila at walang palya mapapangiti niya ito.

Pero dalawang taon ng hindi tumutugtog si Chanyeol. Dala na rin ng sitwayson at kawalan ng inspirasyon. 

Pag tumugtog ba siya magkakabati sila? Hays malalaman natin.

Pagkatapos ng banda sa stage agad siyang lumapit sa mga ito at nanghiram ng isang gitara. Pagka-akyat niya ng stage narinig niya ang hiyawan ng buong tropa, pumasok na pala sila.

“Hi, good evening. Ako si Chanyeol. Tutugtugin ko to ulit after two years kasi may kailangan ako suyuin. Baek, sorry na.”

At saka niya inumpisahan ang pagtugtog, 

  
  


_ Pumikit, humalik _

_ Dahan dahan kitang lalambingin _

_ Yumakap ng wagas sa akin _

_ Mauna sa langit, ako'y susunod na rin _

  
  


Hindi niya inalis ang tingin niya kay Baekyun kahit pa masama ang tingin nito sa kanya. Kinikindatan niya ito kahit na hindi niya ito binabalik. At tulad lang ng dati, bago pa magtapos ang kanta nakangiti na ulit si Baekhyun sa kanya at umiiling-iling. Pagkatapos niya ay agad niyang pinasalamatan ang lahat at bumalik na sa booth nila.

“Alam mo tangina ka talaga eh.” Bungad ni Baekhyun sa kanya habang binibigyan siya ng shot. Ininom niya naman ito at pinisil ang pisngi ni Baekhyun. Tumabi siya rito at idinantay ang ulo sa balikat ng kaibigan.

“Sorry na pero alam mong dapat pa din natin to pag-usapan diba?”  _ Wag mo siyang pakasalan.  _ “Concerned lang ako sayo.”  _ Kasi mahal kita. Pero di mo alam.  _

“Wag ngayon, wag nating sirain ang araw ng pagbalik mo.”

At tuluyan niyang inenjoy ang oras na natitira bago magkandalecheleche ang lahat.

\-----

  
  


Kinabukasan ay nagising siya sa kama. Kanino? Hindi niya alam kung kanino siya nakitulog basta isa siguro sa tropa. Nag-uunat siya nang biglang lumabas si Baekhyun sa CR nang nakatuwalya lang. 

Hindi ito bago sa kanilang dalawa dahil sobrang tagal na nilang magkaibigan pero hindi ibig sabihin nun hindi na tao si Chanyeol na walang pagnanasang nararamdaman sa katawan. 

“Uhm-” 

“Uh-”

“Gawa lang akong breakfast, see you sa baba.” Mabilis na sabi niya at saka siya lumabas ng kwarto. Sinubukan niyang wag isipin yung upper body ni Baekhyun pero hindi nakikiayon sa kanya yung utak niya lalo na yung sa baba, oo nga pala may morning wood pa siya.  _ Tangina.  _

Hinilamusan niya ang sarili niya, umaasang mawawala ang dapat mawala para na rin sa dignidad niya, at saka nag-umpisang gumawa ng breakfast. 

Maya-maya pa’y lumabas na si Baekhyun mula sa kwarto at may damit na  _ Thank God. _

“Please let that be bacsilog.” Dumungaw siya mula sa likod ni Chanyeol kahit na hirap siya kasi ang liit niya.  _ Tangina ang cute. _

“Para namang may iba pa kong lulutuin, eat up.” Sinerve niya na ang pagkain at tahimik silang kumain dalawa. 

Tumikhim si Baekhyun kaya naman napatingin siya dito. 

“Otw na si Sehun ngayon may arrangements para sa kasal, san ka nga pala mag sestay? Pag wala dito ka na lang muna.”

Kumulo naman agad ang dugo niya dahil ang aga naman para sa usapang ‘to. Ngumiti na lang siya ng pilit at sinabing.

“Wala pa eh, do you mind if I stay here muna?” Chance niya na rin ito para pilitin si Baekhyun na wag magpakasal kay Sehun. Kung tutubuan man siya ng lakas ng loob.

“Nope.” 

“Baek, about sa kagabi-”

Hindi na natapos ang sasabihin niya kasi biglang nag-ring yung doorbell. Nagliwanag ang mukha ni Baekhyun at agad agad siyang tumayo para buksan ang pinto. 


End file.
